


Худшая идея для похмелья

by BluePumpkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara is smol, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s09e04 Before the Flood, whouffaldi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePumpkin/pseuds/BluePumpkin
Summary: Доктор возвращается, Клара обнимает его, Вселенная продолжает существовать — обычный вторник.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 9





	Худшая идея для похмелья

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь нет сюжета, но есть то, что могло бы быть после 09х04. Энджой!

— Так значит, ты вернулся, — Клара посмотрела на Доктора с привычным одобрением в глазах и ещё чем-то, что он никогда не мог правильно расшифровать. — Говорила же, тебе не обязательно было умирать.

— Клара, я не…

Конечно, он не договорил. На любую незаконченную фразу такого болтуна, как Доктор, есть такое замечательное вторжение в личное пространство, как объятия Клары Освальд. Обычно он не признавал тактильный контакт и всячески старался его избежать, но это действительно сложно осуществить, когда тебя крепко обнимают, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Доктор посмотрел Кларе за спину. Конечно же, она встала на носки — порой он не мог понять, как её рост может меняться от случая к случаю. Клара говорила ему что-то про каблуки, но Доктор упорно отказывался верить в то, что люди специально надевают такую небезопасную и неудобную для бега обувь, просто чтобы дотянуться до нужной полки или до чьего-то плеча.

— Молчи. Молчи, глупый старик. Я знала, что у тебя есть план. Даже когда увидела твоего призрака!

Доктор вспомнил черные глазницы призрака из собственного альтернативного будущего и постарался не думать о том, что чувствовала Клара. Она наверняка не пыталась просчитать все варианты невозможного, и уж точно ни на секунду не испугалась.

Клара. Его невозможная и смелая Клара.

То ли остатки имбирного эля ещё не до конца выветрились, то ли он слишком далеко зашел в своих мыслях, но Доктору показалось, что он испытал временную дезориентацию в пространстве.

Или просто Клара отпустила его.

— Вот что тебе скажу: это худшая идея для похмелья. И я всё ещё хочу вернуть те очки!

Очки, которые она уронила, когда он потащил её через толпу длинношеих людей попробовать банановый дайкири из будущего (с ложечкой гиперводки, но Доктор был уверен в том, что раз она не действует на него, значит, и на Клару не подействует). Ничего, он обязательно попросит ТАРДИС напомнить ему напомнить ей сгенерировать Кларе точно такие же очки.

— Я думаю, очки – это последнее, о чем тебе стоит беспокоиться, Клара Освальд. ТАРДИС могла разозлиться на нас из-за принудительной парковки возле призраков, поэтому ищи свою спальню не от правого коридора, а от левого, и проверь каждую маленькую дверь. Или просто отоспись в моей спальне, как там у людей бывает после вечеринок?

Доктор увидел её изогнутую бровь и понял, что ему лучше замолчать. Каждый раз, когда Клара смотрела на него этим особым взглядом, он чувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчишкой, которого поймали с поличным.

— Призраки, Доктор. Обычно у людей после вечеринок не бывает призраков, — она положила руки ему на плечи и широко улыбнулась. — Я не хочу спать. Я хочу больше вселенной. Больше тебя. Жми на рычаг.

Она в очередной раз поднялась на носочки и оставила легкий поцелуй на носу у Доктора.

— О, Клара, Клара, моя Клара. Вселенная была бы очень маленькой без тебя, — он упорно не хотел себе это представлять, но неприятная мысль проскользнула в его голове, и Клара заметила это по складке между бровями. — Очень маленькой.

Он накрыл её руку, лежащую на рычаге дематериализации, своей, и их путь вновь продолжился. Доктор и Клара Освальд в ТАРДИС – как и должно быть.


End file.
